barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
On The Move (1995)
On The Move is the 16th episode from Season 3 of Barney & Friends. Plot Min arrives and gives Barney, Kathy and Tosha news that Derek and Tina are coming back for a visit and they decide to make them a special memory book as a going away gift but Barney has a surprise addition in an envelope he wants to add to the memory book. Meanwhile, a new boy named Kenneth is sad about missing his old friends and is nervous that he won't have new friends until he meets BJ. BJ gives him advice to help him feel better and later takes Kenneth down to meet Kathy, Tosha, and Min. After finishing the memory book, Barney hides to add his surprise to the memory book. After Barney hides, Derek and Tina arrive and are introduced to Kenneth and explains what it's like to be going to a new school. Barney jumps out and gives the duo their gift and reveals that the addition he included were photographs of scenes from episodes of Season 2. The group takes one last photograph with Derek and Tina and Barney gives the photo to Kenneth to include in the memory book his new friends had made for him. Cast *Barney *BJ *Kenneth (debut) *Tosha *Tina *Min *Kathy *Derek *Stephen (cameo and debut) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Diez Amigos #Looking Around My Neighborhood #Kookaburra #The Barney Bag #Friendship Song #The Rocket Song #I Like Autumn #Oh, We Came Back #Our New School #I Love You Trivia *This is the first appearances of Kenneth and Stephen. *In the memory book, the photographs from Season 2 were from Red, Blue And Circles Too!, Grown-Ups For a Day!, The Exercise Circus, & The Alphabet Zoo. Tina appeared in all of these episodes. *Stephen makes a cameo appearance on his first episode. He would later appear in seasons 3-6. *This episode was released on VHS August 8, 1995 as Making New Friends. This VHS includes previews of Barney Safety and [[Families are Special|''Families Are Special'']]'. *During the I Love You ''song, Barney, Tina, and Derek sing the first verse, and the others join in to sing the second verse. *Juan is also the only Season 3 cast member who never made an appearance with Derek. However, his big brother Carlos appeared with Derek in his first appearance in ''Barney Live! In New York City. *It is revealed in this episode that Kenneth's last name is Kelly. *This is the only episode to have Kenneth, Derek, and Tina appear together. *This is the last time BJ and Kathy appear together. They meet again in Sing And Dance with Barney. *Kenneth wears the same clothes from Are We There Yet?. And a short hair. *Tosha wears the same clothes from At Home With Animals. And a half pony tail. *Tina wears the same clothes from The Cooking Book and Telling The Truth. And a hairstyle. *Min wears the same clothes from We Use Our Eyes. And a long hair. *Kathy wears the same clothes from We Use Our Eyes, Treasure Hunt, Are We There Yet?, and Barney's Magical Musical Adventure (1996). And a long hair. *Derek wears the same clothes from The Cooking Book and Telling The Truth. And a short hair. *This only 3 episode to feature Barney costumes from "I Can Be A Firefighter!", and "At Home With Animals". *This episode was the Lights has no off. The next was A Teddy Bear Picnic and You've Got To Have Art!. Clip from On The Move # Barney Theme Song (You Can Do It! (episode)'s version) (Clip from On The Move and Audio from You Can Do It! (episode)) # Stephen is arrive and he leaving! (Clip and audio from On The Move and Audio from A "Little" Mother Goose) # Lots of Friends of Numbers! Missing Barney! Number 10! (Clip and audio from On The Move and Audio from Tea-riffic Manners! and That Makes Me Mad!) # Barney Diez Amigos (Carnival of Numbers! (episode) (Clip from On the Move and Audio from Carnival of Numbers! (episode) and Easy, Breezy Day!) # Barney comes to life (Easy, Breezy Day!) (Clip from On The Move and Audio from Easy, Breezy Day!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Barney I love you Part 56 (Clip from On The Move and Audio from Everyone is Special! (episode), Stop, Look and Be Safe! and Round and Round We Go!) # Kenneth is a Picture to put in a memory book! (Clip and audio from On the Move and Audio from You Can Be Anything and Sharing is Caring!) # Hey everybody! It's time to Barney Says! (It's Tradition!'s version) (Clip from On The Move and Audio from It's Tradition!) # Barney comes to play (Up, Down and Around!) (Clip from On the Move and Audio from Up, Down and Around!) # Barney Says Segment (On the Move) ( # And remember, I Love You! (Be a Friend's version) (Clip from On The Move and Audio from Be A Friend) # Barney End Credits (Caring Means Sharing!'s version) (Clip from On The Move and Audio from Caring Means Sharing!) Audio from On The Move # Barney Theme Song (On the Move's version) (Clip from Barney's Night Before Christmas and Audio from On The Move) # The Cow Jump Over the Moon! (Clip and audio from Barney in Outer Space and Audio from On The Move) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # file:On the Move-0.jpg Category:Barney & Friends First Generation